1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to bladed systems having slots. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to technique for selecting a slot for inserting therein a blade.
2. Related Art
Advancements in computer technology have made bladed systems very popular. A bladed system is a computing system having a card cage, a backplane, and a plurality of slots, each slot for inserting therein a blade (or printed circuit card) which electrically couples to the backplane. The bladed system design allows multiple configurations and supports reconfigurations. For example, new blades can replace nonfunctioning blades. Moreover, upgraded blades can replace blades based on older technologies.
The CompactPCI Specification was developed to provide a computing architecture standard for bladed systems in industrial environments. In particular, High Availability computer systems are typically bladed systems based on the CompactPCI Specification. These High Availability computer systems are vital to many businesses of all types. Computer-based Enterprise resource, Virtual Private Networks, and Internet commerce services such as E-mail and Web servicing are commonplace requirements in the modern business world and supported by CompactPCI-based bladed systems.
Typically, the blade has a bulkhead that forms the exterior of the bladed system once the blade is inserted into a slot of the bladed system. The blade can have one of a variety of functions, such as data processing, storage, networking, background activity, etc. While the physical form factor of the card cage may be the same at each slot position of the bladed system, the slot positions are not identical in their electronic compatibility with respect to the backplane. That is, certain blades must be placed in certain slots of the bladed system.
According to the CompactPCI Specification, the slots are identified with numbers and a standard reference glyph from a set of standard reference glyphs, whereas the standard reference glyph is a graphical identifier for visual indication of backplane connector and blade compatibility. Moreover, the blade is marked with a standard reference glyph. In practice, the blade should be inserted in the slot whose standard reference glyph is compatible with the standard reference glyph of the blade. However, the numbers and the standard reference glyphs are difficult to read, particularly in reduced light situations where bladed systems may be operating. Moreover, the standard reference glyphs do not create a one-to one correspondence between the slot and the blade. For example, some standard reference glyphs on the slot and some standard reference glyphs on the blade may not be the same, but yet the slot and the blade may be compatible. Hence, prior knowledge is required of the standard reference glyphs to enable correct interpretation of the standard reference glyphs on the slots and blades.
Therefore, the typical prior art slot selection scheme is problematic and suffers different drawbacks. This slot selection scheme creates a high probability that a blade will be inserted in the incorrect slot, causing damage to the bladed system. Moreover, once the blades are inserted, it is difficult to quickly determine what kinds of blades are inserted in the bladed system.
A method of color-coding a blade and a bladed system is disclosed. The bladed system has a plurality of slots. In particular, the method facilitates selecting at least one slot for inserting therein the blade. One of a plurality of core colors is associated with each slot of the bladed system, whereas each core color indicates which type of blade can be inserted in the corresponding slot. One of the core colors is associated with the blade. In the bladed system, a slot which has an associated core color which matches the core color of the blade is selected. The blade is inserted in the selected slot.